


Cat in heat

by naturegoddess210



Series: Sterek chronicles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (dont worry no harm and they find Dolce ), Derek makes cat in heat sounds, Dolce and Prada, Established Relationship, F/F, Funny, Lydias cat name is Dolce, M/M, all is safe, cuteness, lost animal, pet baby sitting, pet watching, unharmed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturegoddess210/pseuds/naturegoddess210
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ok So T.H. has this weird talent for imitating a cat in heat, like..what use would that be for in society? I had this image of Stiles finding out Derek can make cat sounds, and its a secrect talent he doesnt tell anyone, but one day (lets say they have a cat who is missing) and Dereks like "okay.. I know how to make sounds like a female in heat" and Stiles is like 0__0 When?? why didnt I know this??</p><p>Or when they loose Lydias cat and they have to find it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat in heat

**Author's Note:**

> watch Youtube link first to understand ..  
> did this on no sleep in one go so, yea...

[Tyler Hoechlin, immitating Cats in heat](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=drIpZNCPp88)

___

"You DID WHAT!?"

"Stiles just, Calm down its not a big deal.."

"DEREK!!"

Stiles and Derek were at the Hale house, it wasn't completely finished, some pipes needed to be fixed and the wiring could use some adjusting but it was live-able.

Lydia and Malia became an item, maybe Malia's bluntness coupled and balanced Lydia's selfishness, Malia could tell Lydia when she needed to get her beautiful strawberry blonde curls out of her butt, and Lydia taught her were-coyote girlfriend / life partner what shampoos smelled good, like mango's and cream not Old spice for old men body wash (tom boy)

They even adopted a cat together a orange and white tabby named Dolce, yes, like the purse. Dolce and Prada were their two little fur babies, [Malia grew up with a dog named Apollo ](http://kissthemgoodbye.net/teenwolf/albums/season3/ep13%201080/Teen_Wolf_S03E13_1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_1655.jpg)but he died of old age and since then she hadn't gotten another animal.

They were bombing their small apartment for bugs and Prada and Dolce needed a place to stay, So naturally she asked her step brother (their parents were engaged)

"No"

"Derek!"

"No. Stiles we are not watching Lydias, pet rat and her flea infested-"

"Prada is not a rat! she is a Black and white papillon's that weighs as much as a bag of cotton and Dolce is a rescue Derek! A rescue! and I already said we would watch them and their gonna be here soon so.."

Derek's eyes flashed red, growling, " STILESS"

The doorbell rang "Hey they're here, whaddya know, guess we cant turn them away, huh sour wolf?"

"yes we can, make Scott watch them!"

"Scott and Kira already have a cat and a dog"

"SO!!"

"so, they're fight! two cats and dogs, thats a bit much!"

Malia opened the door, "I'm just coming in"

Stiles jumped up from the kitchen stools, arguing with his Mate "Im So Sorry heer let me see that little fella!"

In Malia's arms was a bony shaggy orange cat, he looked old and mean and why was it hissing at Derek, low growly cat sounds

"Aww he's scared, Derek say something nice to him!"

Stiles coddled the small creature who was glaring daggers at the alpha.

Lydia walked in, looking every bit the queen as her lover was the grunge princess, Lydia was dressed in pearl pink skirt and a pristine white tank top  that had a metallic shine to it and her ten inch high prada shoes, While Malia had holey black jeans and a punk rock t-shirt.

She put down Prada who Instantly started to shake, then Peed on Derek's Foot, just squatted her bottom and let it all go.

Derek just stood still.

Stiles blood went cold for fear. Lydia just tilted her head to the side, hummed contently and flipped her amazing curled locks.

Malia looked at Prada, fearing any moment Derek would grab her scruff and do something unmentionable to the poor creature.

"lets go, it'll be fine, Oh and Derek, if any of my babies go missing, I'll make Malia kill you...Kay, bye! I'll see you tomorrow!"

They left, Lydia hooking her arm in her lovers arm who looked back, eyeing Stiles in silent please.

"it'll be fine don't worry! See you guys tomorrow!"

As soon as the door closed, Derek picked up the small dog who was shaking, Stiles had let the cat down and eyed Derek, he was holding her in both hands, eye to eye.

Stiles was watching to make sure he didn't start squeezing Prada and was almost ready to kick Derek in the gut while the small dog made a break for it.

_**"Now listen here Pup, This is my house I'M THE ALPHA YOU ARE IN MY WOLF DEN YOU HEAR ME?"** _

But all Stiles heard was just deep guttural throat growls, then he set the papillon down gently and looked at Stiles, "were good, she knows the rules"

"did..did you just talk to Prada..."

"yes, She needs to learn that when she's here I'M The Alpha, that pissing on my foot shit? not fucking happening again"

Stiles let out an exhale "Jesus I thought you were gonna murder her"

Derek gave Stiles a 'really?' look with his eyebrows then turned to Prada

"Come" he began walking to the kitchen, Stiles watched him cut up some cold chicken and set some small bits in a small saucer.

Stiles had to hide a smirk, Derek was almost like a dad, a were wolf dad but...

Stiles was having visions and Derek was giving him weird looks.

"what?"

"your eyes are wet, whats wrong? you smell..odd"

he stood up suddenly, going to Stiles, concern in his green/blue/hazel eyes

"Its nothing..I just..Your really good with kids, ya'know?"

"what, Prada? "

"yes Prada, you sour wolf, I was..just picturing you with our own little wolf pups..."

Derek cupped Stiles face, he thumbed his cheek, wiping away a offending tear drop. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Stiles plush soft wet and tasted of salt... he opened his mouth as Stiles did the same.

Shit, he never was gonna be able to get tired of this, get over how he had this, this thing with another human being were he was allowed kisses, kisses that were't masked with lies or deception, were the love they had in bed was consensual and he didn't fear it would be used against him.

"some day...okay?" he whispered softly

Stiles nodded, cheeks red.

The rest of the night was smooth sailing Prada snuggled on Derek's lap, stealing small licks on his chin, Derek told him it was less a kiss and more a show of submission, when a wolf in a pack has stepped out of line with his/her alpha (in this case the bigger stronger wolf) the offending Beta must lick the alphas face as a [sign of apology.](https://books.google.com/books?id=59zKBYn9m2YC&pg=PA114&lpg=PA114&dq=wolves+lick+to+apologize&source=bl&ots=O6ZApgm_O3&sig=oBSwDS0q1sMP8CSi6xgKdGiWMGo&hl=en&sa=X&ved=0CDMQ6AEwA2oVChMIz6nG1drqyAIVTvhjCh0b9wId#v=onepage&q=wolves%20lick%20to%20apologize&f=false)

-

The next morning was fine, they woke up and Stiles kissed Derek's sleeping face, they *cough* did some stuff, then they got up

Stiles called for Prada who was asleep at the foot of the bed, but were was Dolce?

all of last night he was hidden but the foot Stiles had left out was missing so he must have at some point eaten? Derek assured him cats tend to hide themselves if they are in a environment they don't know, and sensing Derek was a wolf..he might have felt safer hidden under a table or low couch.

Stiles heart dropped in his chest, the kitchen window was open..

~~~

Stiles and Derek were outside yelling for Dolce

"DOLCE!! DOLCE!!"

"do cats even come when they're called?is that even a thing?"

"not usually, some but cats come when they feel like it, not when they're told"

Stiles was starting to panic, overwhelming guilt was already pooling in his veins and leaking throughout his body, he could see Malia, thrashing his body for loosing her cat, Lydia, screaming-

"STILES! CALM DOWN! BREATH!"

Derek had him by the shoulders, rubbing them with his hands, his face serious yet concerned.

"hey say it with me now, Stiles, what three things cannot be long hidden?"

Stiles was shaking, his heart thumping "Stiles, say it, breath in, hold it"

Stiles inhaled deeply, exhaled "the sun, the moon, the truth"

"good again"

'the sun, the moon, the truth"

he made him repeat it three more times.

"we are going to find the cat, everything's fine, remember I can smell him, he isnt far"

Stiles nodded , his heart rate normal, he felt light headed from the sudden spike of adrenaline, he leaned into is wolf mates chest, letting him be cuddled and rocked while standing.

"better?" Derek murmured into Stiles crown.

He nodded.

Derek signed a minute "I may..know how to get the cat"

Stiles pulled back "how?"

Derek looked like he didn't want to say it, "I..know how to make---" he murmured the rest under his breath

"I am sorry can you say that for the rest of the class, some of the kids in back cant hear so good?"

"I said I can make Cat in heat sounds, asshole, jesus"

Stiles was silent.."Im sorry what, I thought I heard you say you can make, Cat..In heat? sounds? like what with your hands? is this like duck calling?"

Derek's face was red "do you not want me to find the damn cat Stiles?!"

"-WHy did I not know of this? How is this a thing? HOW the fuck did you even learn this!?-"

"-Stiles. I swear!-"

"-Like how is that something you just decide to learn? I thought we were wolf married , I feel like thats something I should have known about you? I feel betrayed!! what else dont I know Derek? do you collect stamps? do you have a penchent for small porcelain animals? do you collect tea cups!"

Derek exploded by saying Stiles name, his real name, polish accent and all.

Stiles shut up..

Derek inhaled closing his eyes "are...you..done?......"

"yea, sorry, go ahead, my cat whisperer"

"fuck it, Im done-"

"NO!!"

Derek wanted to throttle his mate, like seriously wrap his wolf paws around his perfect pale slender neck and knew it would crack so easily, but then he remembered he was sorta-in love with him. So he just took a breath and cupped his hands around his mouth, ignoring Stiles

"So it is like duck calling-"

*Derek let out an rather impressive cat in heat yowl, Stiles was so taken aback he didnt even laugh, he was too impressed*

"no..fucking.way"

Dolce ran out from the trees, across the yard, searching for the mysterious cat female who was calling seductively to him, she must be so fat and plump, she must be some well breed flat faced - WHAOO why WAS he being lifted up!!

He was tricked

Stiles plucked up the cat, kissing him and almost crying, "Oh my god your here oh dear sweet Basst, or whatever cat Goddess there is, thank you"

Derek coughed

"um, hello, right here"

"oh yea and you too, big guy"

Derek scuffed, rolled his eyes. 

a few hours later Malia along with Lydia was coming up the drive way in her car, Scott jumped down and after petting the excited Prada who ran to him from the door, he grabbed Stiles and nuzzled him, "OHh I miss you bro!"

Malia and Lydia grabbed their fur children, each cooing and saying "who missed mommies? yea You did Ohh I wove you!"

Malia turned to stiles "He insisted on coming with us"

"I wanted to say hi to my bud, OH! dude while we were driving here I heard a cat in heat fucking meowing loud! I could hear it with my freaking wolf ears, it sounded like some big fat cat too"

"Oh yea I heard that, I was afraid this guy might have found her, him, it" Malia said, overhearing Scott's conversation.

Stiles had to bite back a laugh, Derek fumed "Im going to bed, Im so done "

The rest of the day while Stiles and Scott played COD Scott asked why Derek was so mad?

**Author's Note:**

> is within the realm of Stiles and Dereks relationship but the time and place is left up to you. Malia and Lydia cause, why not?  
> also yes I quoted "Cat woman" with Haly Berry!
> 
> Prada is a female doggo right? yea I think


End file.
